Confined to Eternity
by Pain Killers
Summary: The members of DOA fight and flee for their undead lives from vampire hunters, all the while, finding out more about their allies and possibly falling in love...
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this story! I have wanted to make a story about vapires for the DOA chracters! - really hope you enjoy it! now let's read! -

**Disclainer: **I do not own anything! lol...

Vampire Story

Prologue

"Man that was a long day at work, there is no freaking way I'm doing anything tonight!" The Chinese man said as he loosened his tie walking down a street in the dark night sky. Suddenly, he heard noise in the tree above him. He widened his eyes and shot his head in the direction of the sounds of shaking of leaves. His heart started beating at a rapid speed. Every time the young man would take a step, he would hear the shaking of trees. "Oooooooh man, what the hell is going on here? Come out and reveal yourself!" he yelled out so whatever, or whoever was making the noise would come out. He started sweating heavily, though it was a cool night. "I will kill you! Whoever you are!" he said as he jumped around getting prepared to fight. He sighed deeply and walked away. "Well, I don't think that thing-a-ma-bob is going to mess with me anymore," the Chinese man said as he walked away. The thing in the tree pounced out and landed right on the man. She heard screams and yells coming from the young man as she ripped into his flesh. She got out ripped through his muscle and bones, scratching off his skin, and blood squirted everywhere. Ayane smiled evilly and licked the blood off her face. The warm blood going down her throat made her feel more alive than ever. She took the man's flesh and ran off into the deep end of the forest.

**(-)**

**"**I got us some food!" Ayane said as she laid the flesh of the young man she killed. She smiled and gave it to Hayate, who met up with her in the forest. Hayate smiled at his dear sister and led her back to their hide out.

"We have to hurry back. I don't want Kasumi and Hayabusa to be doing anything… if you know what I mean. I don't want them to be doing anything like that while we are away… or period," Hayate said as he smiled a slight bit. Ayane grinned.

"What about Helena? Can't she watch over them, to make sure they don't do anything?" Ayane asked. Hayate smiled and agreed.

"True, but we still have to hurry back now come on," he said as they ran to their hideout. "Hey, Ayane! Is the blood dry yet?" Hayate asked while looking back at Ayane. She sniffed the still, fresh blood and licked it. She smiled as her body tingled.

"No! The blood is perfectly fine!" Ayane yelled back as she was trying to catch up with Hayate.

Hayate opened the door to the shed, and yawned. "Well! We have some food… Ayane claims that it is still good, so let's dig in!" Hayate said as he went to Ayane to grab some flesh. Kasumi looked at the crimson blood dripping in Hayate's hands. She kept staring and her face turned pale. Ayane glared at her. Every time she looked at Kasumi she couldn't do anything else except for glare.

"Kasumi, why are you looking like that? It's blood, what are you afraid of?" Ayane said trying to intimidate Kasumi. Kasumi looked at her with anger in her eyes.

"Ayane, what did you do to this person? Why on earth would you ever kill and rip apart their flesh for food for us! ALIVE ON THAT MATTER?" Kasumi cried out. She couldn't believe all the flesh she took from that person. Tears formed in her eyes. Ayane gave out a cold stare.

"Look Kasumi, you are just too delicate! That guy ended up dying anyways! I don't think this is ANY of your concern on how I got this flesh okay! You are a freaking slut! All you do to get some blood is to seduce guys! Then you… you… do other stupid things! You leave them to suffer in pain! With your bite in the neck! I let them die out of their misery! I let them keep the pain from coming back!" Kasumi let the tear roll down her soft silky smooth cheeks. She looked away and at Hayabusa. She gave him a look that says 'Please help me.' Hayabusa sighed silently and made his way to Ayane.

"Look, Ayane, what you did to the man was a little harsh." Ayane glared at Hayabusa even more than what she did for Kasumi.

"No! You look! You are no better than Kasumi! You seduce girls to get some of their blood! No! You don't work for it! You are a MAN SLUT! You know what? Hayabusa if you want to "pleasure" woman and get blood at the same time, you mine as well lick their clit while they are on their period!" Ayane yelled out harshly. Everybody gasped at the last comment she made. She looked around and everyone and screamed. She dropped the flesh and stormed out the hide-out. Hayabusa widened his eyes

"I hope she didn't mean that," Hayabusa said as he blinked out of astonishment. "I can't believe she said that to me. I am hurt… I am going to talk to her, I'll be back!" Hayabusa said as he went out to forest to find Ayane.

**(-)**

Christie walked down the street. She smelled the smell of old blood. She kept sniffing until she kept getting closer. Once she found the site, she nearly puked. She looked at the mans face, which had scratches an bruises all over it, she looked at his eyes, she stared at them at the fact that they were out of his eye socket, she scanned his beat down body, looking at all the holes and brown puddle of dried blood. She took a deep breath and looked for his wallet.

"Damn, where is his wallet?" Christie thought to herself as she flipped the dead, atrocious body around. "Maybe it is in his back pocket…" she once again thought as she put her hand in the man's butt pocket. She grinned looking at the black, small wallet. She quickly opened it and looked for its identity.

"Hmm… this man's name is Jann Lee… and he is 20. Chinese… man this is sad… he got murdered, at a very young age. I have to go tell the others." Christie thought out loud. She examined the scars and the deepness of the dead man's wounds. She looked up. "A normal human couldn't possibly do this. It must have some kind of vampire or a monster… something," Christie said as she walked away.

Christie ran into the house where the rest of the vampire slayers stayed.

"Hey guys, I think that the vampires are back! They have attacked a young man by the name of Jann Lee… and he was 20, when he was attacked. So here is what we are going to do… after years of their hiding, we are going to go and find them, once we do, they are ours… and we are going to kill them, we have to vanquish them, before they go off and do this to anymore people… the best time to go to find them is during the night. You guys got it?" Christie explained as she sat his I.D. on the table closest to her.

**(-)**

He knew Ayane too well. He looked inside of a dark, nasty cave. He looked around and saw a bright purple light. He laughed out loud knowing it was Ayane's hair that was shining. Ayane looked at him with a cold stare in her mahogany eyes.

"What do you want?" Ayane yelled angrily. Hayabusa smiled and found a place to sit in the dark grimy cave. He looked at the bright light and then tried to look for the glow of her mahogany eyes.

"Well, Ayane, I will have to admit that I am sorry for making you angry okay? But the truth is, I think that you should go over there and apologized to your sister, you kind of made her cry," Hayabusa tried to say as sympathetic as he could. Ayane looked up at him and smiled.

"I think I should really apologize to you. Okay, now I am sorry for being such a bitch and I am sorry for saying what I said. I know it wasn't true. But you have to understand that I was mad and words slip when you are mad. Yeah. But there is no way I am apologizing to Kasumi! I'd rather burn in hell than apologize to her! Making her cry is a good thing. I don't care about her, like she doesn't care about me!" Ayane snorted. She couldn't stand the thought of Kasumi. She hated her with all of her heart. She hated everything about her. Ayane hated how happy she was all the time, hated how pretty she was, hated everything. She looked at Hayabusa's shadow and smiled.

"Ayane, I am sorry. Think we should go back now. So we can have some food that you brought us." Hayabusa suggested as he laid his hand on her shoulder. Ayane grinned and got up. Hayabusa got up right along with Ayane and together they walked back to the hide-out.

**(-)**

Christie walked around getting her weapons. She looked around for her fellow vampire slayers. She smiled seeing Ein in his costume and ready to go.

"Ein ready?" she asked knowing the answer. Ein nodded his head and an evil smile came across his face. Christie chuckled while putting her dagger in the sheath. They walked out of the lab together and went inside the vehicle.

"Where is Leon? We need him. Bad." Ein asked as he looked over at the driver. Christie smiled and answered.

"He is making the rest of our weapons. Don't worry about him. All we need to do is just pick up the rest of our people and then we are out to kill the vampires." Christie said solemnly. Ein nodded while getting his katana shiny and ready to fight with.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know that Ein and Hayate are the same person, but he couldn't be both a vampire AND a vampire slayer, PLUS I like both of them, so I was like, I am going to make them both in the story… - Sorry if you hate that. But you know if you do hate it, you DON'T have to read it. And flames are accepted, as sensitive as I am, I won't care, I got one in my other story, I thought I was going to cry, but no.. I just ended up laughing. I WILL end up laughing. So yeah… enjoy this story! PEACE!

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING! Lol! Fox 2 News belongs to Fox 2 News (Sorry for borrowing the channel) ;

A young Chinese woman was waiting at home for her fiancé to arrive home. She paced around the house intensely

"Oh Jann Lee, where could you be?" she wondered as she looked outside her window into the dark night sky, her pearl grey eyes mainly concentrating on the drive way, waiting for her future husband to arrive. "Man, this is boring, it is 1:00 in the morning and he was supposed to be home an hour ago. Oh well, who am I to worry? I mean, he could have had overtime, but he would have at least TRIED to call me if he did. I am going to go watch T.V… there is nothing better to do, seeming how I can't sleep." Lei Fang said to herself as she walked slowly to the t. v.

As soon as she tuned on the t. v, she couldn't believe what she had just saw. She wanted to puke at the site. Tears formed in her eyes as she heard what was going on. Her heart stopped, she thought her world had come to an end.

"This young man has been mysteriously killed just an hour ago from now. We do not know who has killed him, or what has killed him. His name was Jann Lee and was a fiancé to a young girl named Lei Fang and I am so sorry, well that is the news for now. Tune in next time on Fox 2 News at 9." Tears began pouring down her eyes like a water fall. She couldn't keep herself from crying. Suddenly, she heard the telephone ring. The loud high pitched screams from the phone annoyed her with a great deal as she ran to the phone and tried her best to straighten up.

"Hello?" she asked through her teary voice. When she heard the voice on the other end she broke down even more. "Tina, can you PLEASE come over here? Please? I really need to talk to you in person." She said her throat feeling soar from all of her crying.

The doorbell rang and then Lei Fang shot herself up and then ran to the door. Tina had a look of disappointment on her face and then she immediately hugged Lei Fang as soon as she saw her. "Lei Fang, what is the matter sweetie?" she asked while they walked over to the couch. Lei Fang gasped for breathes as she tried to talk.

"Jann… Lee… was… mu-, mu- murdered! And… now… I… want... want… to die… as… well! I… can't… do… any… thing… with… out… Jann… Lee!" She said in between cries. Tina was in shock. She was speechless. She didn't have a clue on what to say. Her heart sank as well as Lei Fang's did when she heard the news.

"Oh my god, I am SO sorry Lei Fang!" she cried as she went closer to lei fang to hug her.

**(-)**

"Great, just great!" Hayate growled as he walked over towards Helena. Helena looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Hayate, I think we should find them this time instead of them finding us. I'm sick of running. I think it is time for us to prepare ourselves for the stuff that is going on. I think we should give it a shot, I mean we have been training for I don't know how long." Helena said with sympathy patting Hayate on his back to give him comfort. Hayate swiftly turned his head to Helena and then smiled at her.

"You have a great point. That is a good idea. Now, all we have to do is get the weapons prepared, which should already be getting done… seeming how I already asked Zack earlier." He said as he left the room to the training room where all of everything was.

Once he was in the room he saw Ayane practicing with swords aggressively with her opponent Hayabusa. There was a lot of commotion going on between them, both of them jumping over one another, swiftly moving from side to side dodging the swords and twisting and turning, doing a lot of different types of moves. Hayate looked at them with pleasure on his face. He was glad that they were practicing, taking everything seriously.

"Guys!" Hayate shouted out as they were still fighting. "Look! Stop, I have something to tell you!" they both stopped in an instance.

"What is it? Hayabusa and I were in the middle of practicing!" Ayane retorted. Hayabusa just shook his head at that and then turned his attention strictly back on Hayate. Hayate just sent her a cold look and then continued on what he was about to say.

"Okay guys. We are going to go and look for the vampire slayers before they come to us. We want to be completely prepared so that way when they do find us, we can just battle this all out and kill them all. We can end this!" he said enthusiastically to Ayane and Hayabusa. Ayane snickered.

"Killing is my THING! Finally something interesting is going to happen!" Ayane screamed as she ran out of the main training room and entered another secret room with all of _her_ weapons. Hayate raised his eyebrows and just continued what he was saying.

"Okay, another thing is, Zack is making us more weapons. More… um… technical weapons. Something like to kill them off instantly, a certain kind of gun. He informed me on that… which is why I know. I'll be back with more information later once he is done." Hayate gave a quick smile to Hayabusa and then started walking away. Hayabusa sighed and then followed them outside of the room covered in sweat, breathing heavily still from all the fighting that he was doing with Ayane.

"So, when are we starting this whole 'looking for the slayers before they get to us' thing?" Hayabusa asked while wiping the beads of sweat on his forehead.

Kasumi walked in the living room in the middle of the conversation with her pajamas on. Her eyes were weary and her hair looked like she just stuck her finger inside a socket. Hayabusa forgot all about his question and looked at the very tired Kasumi. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at everyone in the room staring at her. Suddenly, seeing people staring at her like she was weird was making her very uncomfortable.

"So… what are you guys talking about? I just woke up and heard you…" Kasumi asked, her voice cracking with every word she said. Hayabusa chuckled at how cute she was when she was tired. He thought her crackling voice was very cute and funny.

"Well, we are going on a hunt for the vampire slayers. We don't want them to kill us, so we have to get to them first. In order to do that, we have to prepare ourselves, train extra, and get our weapons ready. I am right now, going to go ask Zack about how he is doing on the weapons. Be back later guys! Bye!" he said as he walked out of the front door in the mid-day.

It was very bright outside. Hayate had squinted and put the hood from his hoody over his head as he walked towards the deeper end of the forest where Zack would be making weapons. The dark green leaves of the forest made Hayate relax a little with very little rays of the sun came beaming through the thick green leaves of the trees. He finally reached Zack, finally installing the bullets inside of the gun. "Alright, so tell me about this weapon Zack." Hayate demanded as he leaned over a log looking at Zack. Zack just looked up and glared at him, not liking his tone of voice for all the work he has been doing.

"Fine, NEXT time ask me in a NICER tone!" He yelled to Hayate making him a little more tense than he normally would. "Alright, we have the Mercury SF 4 gun. I know, stupid name, but GREAT gun! It has mercury built inside of the bullets so when you shoot them, the bullet lets out the mercury and then the mercury goes throughout their bloodstream and then they will die because mercury is Not good for humans… or anyone. Want to try it out?" he informed him as he handed Hayate the gun. Hayate smiled showing great satisfaction through his fine cheekbones. Hayate took the gun from him and then shot a dead, rotting log sitting on the forest floor. Once he shot, a big force backed against him from the gun and then the log had the element Mercury all over it, decomposing and melting the log faster than it should have. Hayate smiled and thanked him.

"Don't I get something out of this?" Zack asked angrily. "I KNOW I am NOT doing all of this stupid work for absolutely nothing!" Zack snarled as he stayed seated on the ground in the glistening forest. Hayate smiled and then waved his hand for him to come over to where he was.

"How about this, you can come over our hide out and then eat all you want… or… something…" Hayate offered to Zack. Zack just chuckled and then got up to follow Hayate back to the hide out. He suddenly realized he left all of the equipment in the area he was working and then ran back to get it. Hayate turned around and looked at him with shock, thinking there was something wrong.

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's go eat! Even better, I get to raid your fridge!" he said while walking with everything in his hands. Hayate chuckled again and then continued walking towards the hideout.

Zack and Hayate finally reached the hideout and then Zack rushed into the kitchen in began raiding the refrigerator. "Whoa there, don't take out that much food!" Hayate exclaimed when he saw Zack with practically all of the food in the refrigerator. Zack dropped all of the food gently on the table and then looked at Hayate.

"Look brother man, you said it yourself, 'you can eat all you want… or something' so don't tell me not to take all this food out of the fridge, 'cause I will anyways!" he said mocking Hayate and snapping his fingers with his hands placed on his hips. Hayate just looked at him and laughed.

"You know, you are a major goofball." He said as he left him in the kitchen, passing Hayabusa on the way out. Hayabusa just looked at the two and then looked at all the food on the table.

"Wow, you must be hungry…" Hayabusa said in a monotone voice. Zack just looked at him and then continued eating. Hayabusa chuckled and then tried to start a conversation. "So… what's new?" he asked grabbing a can of soda. As soon as he motioned for it, Zack slapped his hand away.

"Mine! ALL MINE! You can't have it!" he yelled playfully. Hayabusa just blinked and then rolled his eyes. "I was joking… can't you take a joke? Well… anyways to answer your question… I have some weapons made for you guys. It is called the Mercury SF 4, and it kills people faster than reguar guns, no matter where you shoot them because there is Mercury installed inside the bullet and once you shoot it inside someone, then the mercury spreads throughout the bloodstream and then they die because mercury is bad for you. And I need a space to work. I only work in an abandoned forest where no one goes, but it isn't good enough. I hate being around nature when I am building things to destroy stuff. It makes me feel bad." He said as he scooted all the food away from him.

"I have an idea, you can build your stuff, or do your thing in our basement, and you can move into here. I think it would be a great idea. You need a place to stay Zack, and you can't just be in the forest building your things. Especially if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Suggested Hayabusa with a grin smacked across his face. Zack narrowed his eyebrows, not wanting to take the offer, but wanting to at the same time. He didn't want to bombard into their lives, or just be in it.

"Nah man… it's okay. I don't want to like intrude into you guys lives. I don't want to be a bother." Zack finally said as he put most of the food back in the fridge. Sighing, Hayabusa finally explained the rest.

"Look, nobody over here hates you. In plus, this is a thank you for making the weapons for us. We wouldn't be able to get things done as well as we do without you. So, why not come over here. Anyways, we have plenty of space down there." The offer was too much for Zack. Yes, he was happy and pleased that Hayabusa was willing to make that kind of an offer, but then if he did, he would feel so guilty about it. Sooner or later if Zack didn't get out of that forest, he would go crazy, so he just took the offer to live with them.

"GREAT! That is wonderful!" Hayabusa said cheerfully as he walked downstairs towards the basement where Zack's new room was going to be. Zack was happy about the new offer and they hung out in the empty room for a while.

**One Week Later**

Hayate just put his outfit and then made sure everyone was ready and geared up. His auburn hair stuck out from his black costume. He was ready and prepared to leave and finally demolish the vampire slayers.

"Why can't they just realize we are trying to survive in this world, just as humans are. It's not like we are trying to kill them purposely, unlike SOME people." Kasumi said directing her last comment towards Ayane. Ayane caught that and glared evilly towards her.

"At least we aren't trying to be SLUTS like SOME people!" Ayane blurted out angrily. The thought of going on this journey with Kasumi was going to be the worst experience ever. Hatred was the best thing to describe Ayane's feelings towards Kasumi. She has always hated her, once they both grew apart.

Hayate sighed deeply, not wanting a fight already and they didn't even leave their hideout yet. "Guys, you are going to have to not do this. We didn't even leave yet and you guys are already ready to fight. We don't want this. All we need to do is just do what we have needed to do for a while now. Put aside you Feud… and get back to whatever." Hayate said, not even thinking about what he was saying. Ayane just snarled and continued getting putting the rest of her materials in her sheath.

"Yo! Ya'll KNOW I am coming with you right?" Zack asked with a uniform on, dressed in all black with a one piece suit with all of his armor needed, along with his weapons. Hayate smiled at him and nodded his head in a 'of course you are coming' way. Everyone looked at him with amazement. They thought his costume was awesome, how well he made it look, how professional it was, instead of a one piece, black thing and then weapons taped onto him, like what he would have done before.

"Wow Zack, I will have to say, you look very nice." Helena said as she grabbed her two small daggers and put them both in her sheath. Zack smiled and swiped his hands through his invisible hair and pretended to be James Bond, but failing miserably.

"Why, thank you, thank you very much!" he said making the wrong impression. Ayane looked at him and then finally cracked a smile and looked at Zack.

"Zack, that was Elvis I hope you know…" she said while giggling. Zack's face went from a smile to a very confused look.

"What do you _mean_ that was Elvis? I KNOW that what James… ah forget it! I don't care!" Zack finally gave up. Hayate scanned everybody to see if they were all ready. Once he scanned over to where Hayabusa was, he saw something he didn't want to see. Ever. Seeing Hayabusa, his best friend, with Kasumi, his sister, was a gross sight to him, it was actually more disturbing and aggravating. Seeing them kissing was _one_ of the last things he wanted to see his best friend and sister doing. He just glared and the two and then continued looking at everybody else. Once he set his eyes on Helena, he thought he had saw heaven. Looking at her made his heart melt. Seeing her in a tight fitted outfit that exposed her curves made his heart thud harder than normal. He calmed down and finally went outside the door, ordering everyone else to follow along with him.

**A/N: **I'm sorry this chapter didn't go as you wanted it to… I think… I hope you enjoyed it as much as the first chapter… give this story a chance too… because the third chapter is going to have more happening in it, like Kasumi and Ayane get in another fight… we talk MORE about the vampire slayers… the vampires get hungry… foorr… BLOOD And It is A LOT more interesting than it sounds... I SWEAR! Lol… and things like that! - I REALLY have ideas for the third chapter… I didn't want this one to be too long, so I just cut it down to this. ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! When I get it up! -,-


End file.
